


Wake Up Call

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, OC character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace thinks its funny to wake Luffy up in all sorts of funny ways. However Luffy isn't always the morning person he usually is, and when he's in one of those moods...RUN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

Plum was standing on a stool next to Makino cooking breakfast. Ace, his younger brother Luffy and their friend Plum had spent the night when the trio had conked out on their seats at the bar stools while playing with the Red Haired Pirate crew the other night. Ace had woken up early as he always did and was out training, Luffy was still sleeping, snuggled up in a cot in Makino’s room next to the other two cots that were now empty of occupants. Makino had started making the oatmeal when Ace came in, his face flush from training in the heat of the sun…that or he had an episode and was laying in the sun until he woke up…

“Is breakfast done” Ace asked walking up to the counter to grab some toast, Makino grabbed his hand before his fingers touched the toasted bread.

“Almost…but no eating until everyone’s here.” Letting go of the ten year olds hand she went back to the oatmeal.

“Maybe I could go and wake Luffy up” Ace thought out loud and Makino recognized the look the ten year old had in his eyes.

“Now Ace remember what happened the last time you did that?”

“What do you mean?” Ace asked using the “innocent” look that his little brother practically INVENTED!

“You know what she means” Plum said violently tugging her messy ponytail tight and only succeeding to make it more tangled in its tie “The last time you woke Luffy up it was by jumping on the bed and Luffy chased you around yelling every swear word he’s ever heard”

“Can I help it if Luffy was cranky that morning?”

“Because you were snoring the whole night!”

“I don’t snore! Luffy snores, I don’t!”

“Yes you do!” Plum said hopping off the stool “And you’re twenty times louder then Luffy is!”

“Your exaggerating” Ace waved the fellow ten year old off and walked into Makino’s room. Makino sighed and went to grab some bowls and the bottle of honey from the cabinets. Just as a cry of “MONRING!” came from the bedroom echoing off the wooden walls of the bedroom it came from and the whole bar. Then a vicious scream of profanities colored the air blue as a laughing Ace was chased out of the room by a livid Luffy, dressed in light red foot PJ’s with stars decorating them, his bed tousled black hair sticking in all directions as he tore around the bar trying to catch his older brother before the two ran out of the bar entirely. Leaving the bar alarmingly quiet.

The two girls just shook their heads, Makino smiling as she did so before going back to their work.

Sometimes…and on very few occasions was Luffy not a morning person.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my mother who thinks its funny to wake people up in annoying ways. Be it poking you repeatedly in the side, shinning a flashlight in your face, poking your feed, pulling your blanket off, hitting you over the head with your pillow or nearby stuffed animals. This is why my younger sister developed the habit of smacking or punching anyone who tries to wake her up when she's sleeping.


End file.
